


Coffee, books + a mistletoe

by Oncer993



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M, Fluff, Interruptions?, Ivy Town, Mistletoe, Oliver thinks he's sneaky, i don't think so, olicity - Freeform, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: It's Christmas morning. Their first Christmas together and it's just the two of them in their quaint home in Ivy town. Felicity makes her way to the kitchen because she can't function without a cup of coffee. Oliver knows this. He also knows there is a strategically placed mistletoe above his head.





	Coffee, books + a mistletoe

_December 25 th, aka Christmas morning. A holiday that Felicity had never before celebrated in all her 24 years on earth. She was Jewish after all, so there was never a need to. She promised Oliver she’d be as festive as possible for him though. She intended to make good on that promise, but she needed her coffee first. _

_She rolled over expecting to be rewarded with Oliver’s warm side. Instead, she kept rolling until she nearly fell off the bed. Heart beating rapidly, she found her footing and silently cursed Oliver for having woken up so early._

_The hallway felt warm and toasty as she made her way to the kitchen wearing white socks with little candy canes on them. She inhaled deeply, the scent of banana muffins filling her nostrils. She smiled, feeling excited as she walked with more pep in her step. Coffee **+** muffins = **winning**. _

_~_

_Oliver could hear the sound of her soft footsteps before he saw her. Quickly, he picked up the book closest to him, a cookbook, and made himself look busy. Felicity yawned as she passed him, mumbling a good morning._

_He smirked at the sight of her feet; she was trying after all._

_“Morning,” He returned, shoving the book back in front of his face._

_She was grateful that he had already made the coffee for her so she reached for her mug. For today, and today only, she pulled the mug that read: “keep calm it’s only Christmas” on it down from the cabinet._

_She began to prepare her coffee. Heavy spoonfuls of sugar, cream and a dash of cinnamon, she stirred it._

_“Oliver?” She glanced over at him. He was still leaning in the doorway with that book in his hands. The book, which she just now noticed he was holding upside down._

_“Hmm?”_

_“You’re holding that the wrong way.” She said pointedly before lifting the mug to her lips._

_Busted, he thought as he tossed the book back onto the counter._

_“You weren’t reading, obviously, what are you up to?”_

_He smiled smugly as he shrugged his shoulders before crossing his arms over his bare chest._

_Titling her head, she was still trying to figure out what was going on._

_When she still hadn’t noticed, he cleared his throat repeatedly and motioned his head upwards._

_“Are you okay? Do you have a cold or something?” She frowned as she sat the mug down and walked over to him._

_“I’m fine,”_

_“Then what is i—_

_She glanced upwards. Right above his head, their heads, was a mistletoe. She didn’t know much about Christmas but in her desire to bring in the holiday with him, she did a bit of a research. So she knew that when you were under the mistletoe with someone else you pretty much had to kiss them. She wasn’t sure if there was some sort of story behind it or not._

_“Oh,” She said simply, smirking a bit as she wrapped her arms around him._

_“Is that what you were hinting at?”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied as he looked down at her with humor in his eyes._

_“Mhmm,” She laughed before standing on her tip toes. He dipped his head down and opened his mouth in anticipation. They kissed, quick but long enough to leave them with content grins on their faces. She laid her head against his chest._

_“Merry Christmas,” He said as he held her close._

_“Merry Christmas.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr under questionslovefears. I saw this post and immediately thought of them. A reblog turned into a quick fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> >> "Which half of your OTP starts Christmas morning by casually leaning in the kitchen doorway, reading a book, acting like they don’t know there’s mistletoe right above their head and which half walks past them while mumbling sleepily “Your book is upside down”


End file.
